Les retrouvailles
by June Howard
Summary: Lydia retrouve son amant après avoir passé 15 jours loin de lui [Pydia] 18


Peter Hale était comme a son habitude, en train de ce balader dans les bois par un temps magnifique pour un mois d'octobre il respirait la joie de vivre chose extrêmement rare chez lui.

Il était d'humeur joviale car il savait qu'il allait enfin retrouver sa promise: Lydia.

Lydia était partie en vacances avec ses amis du lycée de Beacon Hills, personne ne savait pour sa romance avec le loup de dix ans son aîné, pourquoi ? Avait-elle honte de lui ? Grand dieu non.

C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de rester discrète quant a leurs relation pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait simplement être tranquille c'était entre lui et elle.

Lydia fit son apparition dans les bois aux côtés de Peter qui ne fut pas surpris de la voir là, il l'avait senti a des kilomètres. La jeune fille ce mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour poser délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles de son amant qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces quinze jours.

- C'était comment à Chicago ? Lança le loup.

- C'était super mais avec toi ça aurait été bien mieux. Soupira la jeune femme.

Le loup pris la main de Lydia et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier, ils avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver a peu près trois fois par semaines pour s'abandonner a leurs passions dévorante et addictive.

Peter pris soin de retirer le manteau de sa promise et de le poser sur un porte manteau proche de l'entrée puis fit de même avec le sien avant de retrouver Lydia sur le canapé dans le salon.

La jeune fille avait beaucoup manqué a notre loup cela ce sentait énormément, tellement que sans s'en rendre compte notre loup avait une énorme érection rien qu'en imaginant leurs retrouvailles torrides, ce qui n'échappa guère a notre banshee.

- Déjà ? Je suis flattée chéri.

A peine ces paroles prononcées Peter pris possession de la bouche de sa promise, il pris soin de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage tout en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour faire danser sa langue avec celle de Lydia.

Après quelques instant il pris le temps de regarder sa petite-amie, elle était si belle, si élégante, ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de désir pour lui ce qui flattait au plus haut point l'ego surdimensionné de son amant le loup laissa tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses puis en remontant doucement vers ses fesses en les massant doucement ce qui arracha un léger gémissement de la part de sa maîtresse, ensuite il pris soin de retirer sa robe tout en embrassant son cou doucement puis de façon plus bestiale ce qui fit rougir cette partie de son corps sous la pression qu'il exerçait dessus.

L'excitation ce laissait sentir chez la jeune banshee, elle prit un peu d'assurance et bouscula doucement le loup de façon a ce mettre a califourchon sur lui, chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude, elle caressa du bout des doigts son torse musclé a travers son t-shirt qu'elle pris le temps de retirer doucement puis en le lança a travers la pièce elle sentait l'érection de son amant au niveau de ses fesses et elle sentit qu'elle commençait a être douloureuse pour lui, alors elle ce retira doucement et retire d'un coup son jean ainsi que son boxer laissant apparaître son énorme membre devant elle et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle déposa sa langue sur l'extrémité de son sexe jusqu'à l'engloutir profondément dans sa gorge en faisant des va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide ce qui arracha quelques gémissement de la part de Peter, plus ça allait et plus il était excité, il posa ainsi ses mains au niveau du visage de la jeune fille pour l'inciter a aller encore plus vite.

Juste avant qu'il ne jouisse Lydia ce retira laissant entendre un grognement de frustration de la part de Peter qui encercla la jeune femme de ses grands bras musclés puis qui retira le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait jusqu'à présent, empoigna fermement les fesses de sa promise en l'incitant a s'empaler sur son sexe durcit par l'excitation de sa précédente gâterie qui l'avait laissé pantelant de désir.

Il était tellement excité qu'il ne mit plus très longtemps avant de jouir a l'intérieur de sa copine qui s'effondra de plaisir sur lui, il prit soin de mettre une couverture sur son corps, la pris dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

FIN

Hey me revoilà avec un autre OS Pydia, plus adulte et mieux travaillé que le précédent, j'ai écrit celui-ci car je suis insomniaque ces temps-ci et au court d'une nuit je me suis laissée abandonné a ce genre d'écriture en espérant que ça vous plaise, sachez que c'est un petit texte écrit rapidement je travaille actuellement sur une fiction a chapitre toujours sur une Pydia mais bien moins cochonne et plus guimauve (oui j'aime bien quand c'est tout doux parfois) N'oubliez pas vos reviews c'est gratuit et c'est très plaisant de vous lire:) XOXO June.


End file.
